blackdesertonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Mediah
The Kingdom of Mediah was the faction that ruled over the region of Mediah for most of its known history. It was headed by the House of Bareeds based in the Mediah Castle and in its last days the capital city of Altinova. History The kingdom didn't have its seat of power in a city. It was ruled from the castle of the royal family, Mediah Castle, a trait it shared some time with the Kingdom of Valencia. The Sausans and Helms, two Barbarian tribes native to the land, lived in peace and cohexisted with the kingdom, accepting either being treated as part of it or living in the fringes of it without conflict. At some point in history the royal family had ordered the construction of a monastery headed by scientists and priests to investigate immortality. It's known the king that ruled in the year 235, Bareeds II, was said to be incompetent, something the merchant class at the time used for their advantage. The country had been neutral in the war between Calpheon and Valencia, a war waged by its neighbours on both borders. One day, with the advice of Neruda Shen, decided to formalize trading treaties with both sides. In the next years the kingdom would strengthen its relationship with Valencia to the point of encouraging its state religion, Aalism, to be adopted by its population and sign a military alliance with its eastern neighbour (although without entering the war on their side). While the kingdom had been rural for most of its past, the profit made by the industry and trading created by the Shen Merchant Guild made it possible to began the effort of building a political and trading hub. First, the merchant class urged the building of both a merchant harbor and a fortress on its northern coast to protect trade and fend off pirate activity. In the years 264-267, while the planning of the future capital city was underway, disaster struck. Successive typhoons, torrential rains and droughts, storms and tsunamis, even sandstorms. All kinds of natural disasters battered the land of the whole world. With the world torn by natural disasters, the Barbarian tribes from far flung lands started appearing in Mediah and settled on the southern half where damage was less severe. It wasn’t long until Mediah's Lava Cave and Iron Mines were closed due to sandstorms and incidents involving the Barbarians. Nagas and Fogans, Orcs and Ogres, even Khurutos and Saunils. All migrated from their destroyed lands to Mediah. Some even continued their journey to the west. This was a serious blow to the industrial capacity of the kingdom. The Lava Cave and the Iron Mine were the pillars of its economy. Furthermore, the forced settlement of Barbarian races in various places made the land unsafe. A few years later, in the year 271, the planned capital city was finished. Altinova, with its soldiers and walls, was a beacon of safety in a land without law. Villagers and merchants from all parts of the country flocked to the city. In 277 the Three Days of Darkness happened. During the crisis Illezra burned down Mediah Castle and this resulted in the death of the majority of the royal family, on both the castle and the city. Some years later, in 280, the Barbarian tribes together with the Sezec Hunters of the Rumbling Lands invaded the city. The next few weeks were chaotic. The people hoped the leader of the merchant class, Neruda Shen, would take the reigns and guide the country. He took control of the capital and its armed forces and the citizenry accepted him. Even if one member of the royal family had survived, after Shen renamed the state as the Republic of Mediah, the kingdom was no more.It's unknown in what year Neruda Shen proclaimed the republic. The monarchy fell 3 years before the invasion of Altinova, so it could have happened in the meantime or after the invasion. Territory It's assumed the kingdom controlled the entirety of the region of Mediah except for maybe the lands of the Sausans and the Helms. Organizations *House of Bareeds *Shroud Knights *Shen Merchant Guild *Mediah Merchants Union *Elric Shrine Notes & Trivia References Category:Lore Category:Factions